Web
by Nakokun
Summary: Jeremie es la computadora central único novampiro de la isla de Yiske, una isla apartada del mundo humano. Shounen ai JeremieOdd. Regalo de ESCILA
1. LAN

-

-

-

-No aparenta tener la edad que dice- dijo Urlich.

-Querido, aquí nadie aparenta la edad que tiene- le respondió Yumi.

-Lo sé, lo sé, amor- dijo con una sonrisa tierna –Es sólo que pensaba que allí afuera valoraban más sus... recursos-

-Tal vez su poder, o lo que ellos creen tener, los cegó y están empezando a cometer errores-

-¿Vendrán más como él?-

-No lo creo. No lo he visto en el futuro... No exactamente como él-

Urlich atrajo más a su amante contra su pecho. Esa era una de las pocas formas en la que se podía obtener algo de calor. Yumi tenía razón: en Yiske nadie aparentaba tener los años que tenía en realidad. En una isla de vampiros, eso era lo normal, pero ése muchacho era más misterioso de lo que aparentaba. Urlich y Yumi ya se había conocido cuando eran humanos, y fueron convertidos juntos, como hermanos, pero ellos lo habían cambiado. Después de todo, ya no eran jovencitos. Ya habían pasado los doscientos años de edad, y, en ésa época, el pasar los cincuenta ya era un logro, sobre todo porque habían llegado a Yiske sólo un siglo atrás.

-¿Jeremie traerá algún problema a la isla?- le preguntó Urlich.

-No, está decidido a quedarse. Y no es tanto por que le guste la isla, sino porque espera a alguien-

-¿Alguien especial?-

-Sí, pero no creo que sepas quién es. O qué es-

-¿Jeremie o su "persona especial"?-

-Ambos-

-¿Ambos?-

-Ya me oíste-

Urlich calló, cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume del pelo de Yumi. Ya iba a amanecer, las ventanas estaban cerradas y mañana tendrían que trabajar. Así que se sumió en un sueño profundo, abrazado a Yumi.

-

Conexión directa en la piel, a través de su traje plateado. Los cables no tocaban sus nervios, y tampoco llegaban a su cerebro, pero él había aprendido a enviar las órdenes con todo su cuerpo. Cosa que ningún vampiro o humano sabía hacer. Y por eso Jeremie había encontrado las puertas abiertas en Yiske. Porque era único, único como muy poco en todo el planeta.

Las computadoras eran su pasión. Pasaba de diez a dieciocho horas conectado a ellas, según las estaciones del año, y nunca se detectó una falla en su sistema. Los mínimos desfases horarios eran de segundos, y se corregían de inmediato. Así le habían enseñado a ser, por más que no le hubieran gustados los métodos, ni sus... "profesores".

El Sol empezó a asomar su rostro. Su trabajo ya había terminado por ésa noche, y ahora debía volver a su departamento. Le gustaban las cosas cerradas, en las que se podía hacer lo que uno quería si no se molestaba a otros. Y otra cosa que le habían enseñado era a ser discreto. A no llamar la atención, a ser rápido y limpio en todo lo que hacía. Y a no malgastar energía en cosas inútiles, que no aportaban nada al objetivo final. Por más que en la práctica sus "profesores" hicieran otras cosas.

-Buenas noches, señor- le dijo el portero al verlo salir.

-Buenas noches- dijo Jeremie, dándole una fugaz mirada. Ambos sabían que tenía al menos diez veces la edad de Jeremie, pero se trataban con respeto. No le habían enseñado a ser descortés con sus mayores, por más que se hicieran distinciones entre razas.

Jeremie hacía su trabajo, luego se iba a su departamento, y era lo mismo todas las noches. Pocas personas lo veían pasar, porque usualmente volvía cuando los rayos del Sol empezaban a alumbrar la isla. Y el Sol no era muy amigo de los vampiros. Y si bien podía tomarse un día a la semana, nunca lo hacía. Su sistema podía seguir sin él por veinticuatro horas, no más, tras lo cual necesitaba de nuevas órdenes. Eso había acordado entre las partes al momento de contratarlo. Yiske necesitaba un suministro eléctrico, ya que el que se tenía era insuficiente para las necesidades básicas de sus habitantes. Las velas y el aceite no servían de mucho, y eso era sólo para el alumbrado. Se necesitaba electricidad para muchas otras cosas, y Jeremie lo sabía. Por eso supo que, al presentarse en las oficinas de Rayo S. A. lo emplearían enseguida. Él era bueno y lo sabía. Y cuando demostró poder satisfacer las demandas necesarias y superarlas, la isla cobró un gran impulso. Dejó de ser un punto en el mapa y empezó a moverse, logrando tener las cuatro estaciones del año. Se demoraba el doble de lo normal, para que la rotación de la tierra no los mantuviera en una sola estación, pero valía la pena. Jeremie fue aceptado casi de inmediato, pese a que algunos no confiaban en él. Y tenían razones, pero Jeremie no era como se pensaba.

Era el único no-vampiro en toda la isla de Yiske.

Y eso no era todo. Evitaba toda clase de detección, ya sea la de los mismos vampiros o la de los detectores electromagnéticos que se usaban para detectar intrusos en la isla. No lograban dar con la frecuencia de vibración de sus moléculas, que no era similar a la de los vampiros o la de los humanos. Tampoco estaba en le medio, o en alguno de los extremos. Parecía ser indetectable, pero cuando se llegaba a cierta distancia empezaban a suceder cosas extrañas. No eran desagradables, pero sorprendían a quien pudiera verlas. Por eso se mantenía alejado de los habitantes de Yiske, y salía cuando nadie lo veía. El portero ya estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo el piso se volvía una mar del caribe cuando Jeremie pasaba. No mojaba, pero podía sentirlo, verlo, oírlo y olerlo. Y era tan común como que la pintura de la sala de trabajo de Jeremie cambiara de color de tanto en tanto. O que a veces nadie lo viera salir de su trabajo, como si desapareciera en el aire.

Pero siempre entraba por la misma puerta. Esa fue la única orden directa que le habían dado. Que entrara por la puerta principal, no por las laterales, cuando el Sol empezara a ponerse. Tenía llave propia, y era el primero en abrir las puertas de la empresa. Cuando lo hacía, una alarma indicaba a todos loa que allí trabajaban que era hora de levantarse y de ir a trabajar. Jeremie era como un reloj, nunca fallaba y siempre iba cuando el Sol se había puesto media hora atrás. Y nunca escucharon una queja de sus labios.

Qué hacía en su departamento, nadie lo sabía. Nunca se recibieron quejas de él, los habitantes de los departamentos vecinos lo veían poco, y su habitación era la más silenciosa de todo el edificio. Pero había una condición que debía cumplirse al pie de la letra. Debían llevarle comida vegetariana, sin el más mínimo rastro de carne o sangre, todas las noches, media hora después que él llegase. Y agua en abundancia. Jeremie no admitía otra clase de alimentos, y era el único capricho que se le conocía. Pero dado su gran aporte a la isla, nadie se quejó de ésa peculiaridad. Pagaba sus cuentas el primer día en que se abrían los bancos, y nunca se demoró un día, ni siquiera una hora en hacerlo. El primero de cada mes, a las once de la noche, abandonaba su puesto de trabajo, e iba a pagar sus cuentas. Regresaba a medianoche, sin que se notara el más mínimo cambio en el suministro de energía.

No quiso vivir con un tutor. Demostró ser mucho más maduro que muchos vampiros, y la petición se le fue concedida. No había orfanatos en Yiske, porque no se los necesitaba. Y aunque hubiera habido, él se habría negado a ir. Su departamento estaba a diez minutos de Rayo S. A., y pocas veces se lo vio caminando. Entrando a la empresa sí, pero a veces se decía que se teletransportaba, porque nadie lo veía en las calles.

Había muchos rumores sobre él y su origen, peor no había pruebas para respaldar ninguna. Las muchachas jóvenes se reían cuando hablaban de él, y algunos muchachos murmuraban sobre él. Nunca hubo ni el más mínimo enfrentamiento, porque Jeremie no se mostraba interesado en nadie. Quizás nunca había amado a alguien.

O quizás ése alguien no estuviera allí.

-

-

**ANTES QUE NADA:** este es un Fanfic hecho para el cumpleaños de mi gran amiga **M. G.**, o **Escila**. Cumple años el 14 de Enero, y por eso publiqué éste Fic. Así que cualquier agradecimiento debe serle dado a ella, porque es una gran amiga. ¡¡¡Feliz cumple, piba, y que cumplas muchos más!!!

Bueno, mi cabeza ha decidido escribir éste crossover entre Code Lyoko y Clover. ¿Qué cómo se me ocurrió? Bueno, porque leí los dos primeros tomos de Clover, y como veo Code Lyoko, y como mi mente es hiperactiva... Nació esto. Espero que adivinen quién es ésa persona que Jeremie espera tanto, porque va a ser una sorpresa. Esta vez voy a meter de todo, así que prepárense para cualquier cosa. Y como ya es marca registrada: de mí esperen cualquier cosa, menos que respete a rajatabla los argumentos de las series.

Y por cierto, ésta es la primera vez que hago un sidestory, es decir, un Fanfic basado en un Fanfic. Éste está basado en "Dragones de Tierra", por eso se sobreentiende qué es Yiske, pero los personajes de "Dragones de Tierra" no van a aparecer aquí.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. MAN

-

-

-

La predicción de Yumi se cumplió. El poco tiempo que Jeremie estuvo en Yiske, no tuvieron queja alguna de él. Pero hubo un desperfecto en el suministro eléctrico cuando un barco llegó al puerto de la isla. Era un barco del mundo exterior, y eso no era bien visto en Yiske. Los del mundo exterior los habían echado a ésa isla, en un principio llena de basura, y los vampiros la habían convertido en una ciudad que era la envidia de cualquier capital del Primer Mundo. Y ahora estaban deseosos de exterminarlos de un solo golpe, acabando con ésa isla.

Los armamentos no habían sido preparados adecuadamente, y hubo un cortocircuito. Jeremie, lo sintió, y por primera vez desde su llegada se pudo escuchar un grito de dolor de su boca. Durante diez segundos, las luces parpadearon, hasta que los marineros decidieron dejar de lado las armas –en realidad eran más que nada instrumentos de defensa que generaban escudos y barreras, que no podían hacer daño a nadie-, que nunca habían sido conectadas al suministro hasta ése entonces. El suministro eléctrico no las había reconocido en todo el tiempo en que había sido implantado el nuevo sistema.

Era un barco blindado, y de éste bajó un bote de remos. Dos marineros y el capitán se acercaban, con un cuarto integrante, al que no se lo podía distinguir porque iba agachado. La tensión estaba en el aire, en especial porque faltaba poco para el amanecer, menos de una hora, y los vampiros no sabían si podrían ganar en un combate en ésas condiciones. Las cámaras de seguridad alertaron a la población, y durante el tiempo que el bote se deslizó sobre las olas nadie se movió, tenso, esperando lo que fuera a pasar.

-Este es un regalo para su robot. Que lo disfrute- dijo el capitán, cuando el bote tocó tierra. Tomó al integrante que estaba agachado en el bote, y lo tiró sobre la arena. Se podía ver poco por la niebla, pero podían ver que era un chico de la edad de Jeremie, también rubio, inconsciente –Y la próxima vez que tengamos basura para darles, se las tiraremos por la cabeza- dijo el capitán, mientras se alejaba en el bote.

La tensión no se aflojó son hasta que los redares anunciaron que al barco había salido de las aguas territoriales de Yiske. Para ése entonces ya había amanecido, y habían decidido llevar al chico dentro de un depósito. No era un vampiro, pero su energía era muy similar a la de Jeremie, y decidieron esperar para saber qué hacer. Llamaron a la empresa Rayo S. A., explicándoles lo que había pasado. Llamaron a la policía, para avisarles de lo sucedido, pero sabían que hasta que el Sol no volviera a ponerse, no podrían hacer nada. Habían llamado desde sus casas, cercanas al puerto, para poder vigilar los movimientos del muchacho.

-

Jeremie no tomó precauciones ésta vez. Apenas terminó su hora de trabajo, salió corriendo de su oficina y corrió hasta las ventanas. Los pocos empleados que allí estaban pensaron que iba a suicidarse, y trataron de impedirlo, pero Jeremie llegó hasta una de las ventanas, la abrió y salió al exterior. Se arrojó desde el decimosegundo piso, pero nunca tocó el suelo. Los que lo vieron se quedaron boquiabiertos, y nunca olvidaron lo que vieron.

En menos de tres segundos, una luz dorada salió de la espalda de Jeremie. Luego vieron unas varillas metálicas, y luego las plumas, pero no sabían si estaban hechas de metal (1) Jeremie aleteó hasta tomar más altura, y se fue volando hasta el muelle de Yiske donde se hallaba el muchacho. Sabía quién era, se sorprendió mucho al reconocerlo, más aún de encontrarlo vivo, y sobre todo en Yiske.

Había vuelto a encontrar a Odd.

-

No le importó que lo vieran volar. Después de todo, eran pocos los que miraban la ventana a ésa hora. Estaba por amanecer, y sabía que debería enfrentarse a su jefe a la mañana siguiente, pero no le importaba. Odd había vuelto, y ahora debía encontrarlo. Pasó como una flecha sobre los edificios que rodeaban el depósito. Entró con cuidado, aunque sabía que lo estaban viendo y que era inútil esconderse. Entró en el depósito y vio a Odd sobre un montón de lonas, a modo de cama. Lo habían golpeado mucho, y hasta hace poco, los moretones en su rostro lo decían todo, y respiraba con dificultad. Jeremie sabía que Odd no podía ser tratado con brutalidad, que eso no le gustaba para nada. Así que lo tomó con cuidado en sus brazos y salió al exterior.

Sabía que lo miraban, y no le importaba. Agradeció que su departamento estuviera en el piso más alto del edificio, y que tuviera llave propia para su puerta también. Voló hasta el techo de su edificio, y entró con cuidado, vigilando si había alguien en el pasillo. Nadie. Todos estaban durmiendo o prontos a hacerlo. Perfecto.

Deshizo sus alas con su sólo pensamiento y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Aparentemente no había nadie despierto, las habitaciones estaban silenciosas y las puertas cerradas. Se dirigió a su departamento, con Odd en sus brazos. Tuvo que dejar las piernas de Odd en el piso para poder abrir la puerta, tras lo cual volvió a cargarlo y entró con él a su departamento. Lo dejó sobre su cama antes de volver y cerrar la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo al pasillo. Nadie.

Volvió adentro y miró a Odd. Respiraba con dificultad, y necesitaba que alguien curara sus heridas. Jeremie sintió que su alma se deshacía en pena al verlo así, pero no había tiempo que perder. Fue al baño, preparó la bañera, y usó las sales y espumas relajantes que utilizaba cuando volvía del trabajo. Primero debía limpiar su cuerpo de las impurezas que podría haber en su piel, y desinfectar las heridas. Cuando todo estuvo listo, volvió a su habitación, y vio que Odd no se había movido. Lo sentó con cuidado y empezó a sacarle la ropa. Descubrió que toda su piel estaba cruzada de cicatrices, algunas todavía mal cerradas, y más moretones.

Lo habían golpeado mucho. Jeremie sintió unas asquerosas ganas de llorar, pero no podía. Le sacó los zapatos y el pantalón, y luego sus bóxers. Lo cargó con cuidado y lo llevó al baño, colocándolo en la bañera. Odd se movió al recibir la inesperada calidez en todo su cuerpo, y cuando sintió que alguien empezaba a frotar su pecho abrió los ojos.

Jeremie se había metido con él en la bañera y estaba empezando a bañarlo. En un principio no lo reconoció, porque habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que lo había visto, y las vivencias que había tenido había borrado parte de su memoria. Pero al ver los ojos de Jeremie, lo recordó. Y recordó lo último que podía recordar.

-¿Jeremie?- preguntó, con voz débil, a lo que el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-No hables, estás muy débil, y necesitas curarte. Así que si no puedes bañarte, deberé hacerlo yo-

Odd asintió algo sonrojado, y dejó que Jeremie recorriera su cuerpo, llevándose el dolor. Ya había recorrido su cuerpo muchas veces, sacándolo de la horrible realidad en la que vivían poco antes. Pero ésta vez era diferente. Odd se relajó en los brazos de Jeremie, quien terminó lavándole el cabello, sonriendo como pocas veces recordaba haber hecho. Estaba volviendo a mimar a su gatito (2) Casi se imaginaba los ronroneos que escapaban de su garganta cuando pasaba su mano sobre su piel.

Cuando terminó de bañarlo lo sacó de la bañera, y lo secó con una toalla. Su ropa estaba arruinada y no podría volver a usarla, así que le puso uno de sus bóxers, además de ponerse uno él mismo. Antes que nada debía curar sus heridas, así que sacó el botiquín y empezó a curar todas las heridas y golpes. La mayoría podía desaparecer sin problemas, lo cual le alegró. Pero había muchas heridas que las medicinas no podían curar, y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Al terminar, la mitad del cuerpo de Odd estaba cubierto con vendas o gasas. Era poca la piel limpia que tenía libre de golpes o cortes.

Lo recostó sobre su cama y se acercó a su cuerpo, pasando una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Odd. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado juntos? Recordaba el momento, pero no la fecha. Recordaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, y cada gemido que había escapado de su garganta. Eran felices así, escapando de la realidad en la que estaban inmersos. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, y eso lo sabía bien. Ahora podrían estar tranquilos... ¿O no?

-Me tomaré mi día de descanso, señor. El sistema ha sido reprogramado para que no haya ningún error, ni siquiera con los escudos- le dijo Jeremie a su jefe, cuando éste se conectó a Internet, a la noche siguiente.

-He escuchado cosas extrañas sobre usted, en especial por la llegada de ése barco... – dijo él, con voz seria.

-Trajeron a un compañero de viejos tiempos, señor, y necesitaba atención urgente. Ya era de día, así que lo curé yo-

-Debes informarles a las autoridades-

-Ya lo he hecho. Puede confiar en mí, señor-

Y era cierto, Jeremie les había dado a las autoridades todos los datos que pedían, y se responsabilizó de todo lo que Odd hiciera. No estaban del todo convencidos, pero Jeremie había demostrado ser confiable y decir siempre la verdad, así que se retiraron. Además, no debían demorarlo demasiado. Ya habían pasado diez de las veinticuatro horas, y si no llegaba antes que empezara la hora veinticinco, podría haber problemas. Problemas para toda la isla.

Jeremie regresó a su departamento caminando, sin prestar atención a las miradas que le eran dirigidas. La voz se había corrido, pero nadie podría probar que tenía ésas alas, si no las mostraba en público. Y caminaba lo suficientemente rápido como para que no lo vieran por mucho tiempo.

Debía cuidar a Odd

-¿Así que no daría problemas?- preguntó Ulrick.

-No es un problema, sólo se tomó un día de descanso, como le corresponde. Su trabaja beneficia a toda la isla, y se merece un descanso- respondió Yumi.

-Pero ése chico... Y las alas que dicen que tenía- dudaba.

-Todos en la isla tiene secretos, algunos se revelan y otros no. Él no iba a ser la excepción. Ya ha llegado a quien esperaba, y ahora sólo quiere lo mejor para ella. ¿Crees que se va a arriesgar a que alguien lo lastime?-

-No-

-Por ésa razón no habrá más problemas con ellos dos-

(1) Si alguien vio Clover, sabe de lo que hablo. Ésas alas me impactaron.

(2) Y conste que esto no tiene NADA que ver con que me guste Rei Kon.

¡Si señores y señoritas! ¡Odd y Jeremie! ¿Pensaban que aquí no iba a haber Shounen ai? Pues sí, va a haber romance, así que prepárense. Y si éste capítulo les recuerda al capítulo "Noche de luna azul" del Fic de Beyblade "Estoy enfermo Kai" pues sí, en eso estuve pensando al escribir esto. Sensei-Ishida Rio, espero no ofenderla con esto.

¿Si otros personajes aparecen? Se verá en capítulos posteriores. Ya están sentadas las bases para que la historia continúe, así que...

**M. G.**: Por supuesto, a mi también me mataba la curiosidad de saber qué iba a pasar cuando lo publicara. Eso de innovadora... Bueno, gracias. Son cosas que se me ocurren, delirios mentales, ya sabés. Eso de crítica, ¿en serio se notó? Bueno, ya es parte de mí. Me alegra que te haya gustado, no pensaba publicarlo pero después me fije que tu cumpleaños se acercaba (como vos me dijiste) y bueno, lo publiqué antes. Traté de subir antes el capítulo, pero las "innovaciones" que hicieron los administradores de este sitio APESTSAN. Yiske es el escenario, pero los personajes cambian. La historia de fondo no es tan diferente, sólo son otros personajes en el mismo ambiente. Acertaste, Jeremie es un trébol, y así va a ser de ahora en más (muuuuuuuuuchas cosas raras) ¿Odd de vampiro? Noooooooo, sería un destino demasiado sencillo para él. Cuando guste, chica.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. WAN

-

-

-

Jeremie dejó al alcance de Odd una fuente con frutas, agua, ropa y un teléfono con su número por si despertaba antes que él regresara de su trabajo. Faltaba una hora para que fuera a trabajar, pero quería estar con Odd la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Cuando debió irse, le dio un beso en los labios, sin profundizarlo, para despedirse. Odd no se despertó.

Y no se extrañó que lo miraran más raro de lo normal. Sabía que iba a pasar, y no les prestó atención. Pasó sin decir nada frente a los otros trabajadores, mientras en las paredes se proyectaban imágenes de una jungla, una que nunca se había visto en Yiske. Otra de las cosas raras que pasaba cuando Jeremie estaba cerca de los vampiros, pero esta vez era algo más extraño. Por primera vez los árboles tenían flores.

-

Ése día se notó un incremento en el rendimiento de todos lo sistemas. Todos los trámites electrónicos se hacían en –por lo menos- la mitad del tiempo, y se pudieron sintonizar, por primera vez, estaciones de radio y televisión externas a la isla. Si algo le sucedía a Jeremie, todo Yiske lo sabía. Y no fue sólo por las imágenes de la selva, o por el incremento en la eficiencia del sistema. Por primera vez lo vieron irse con una sonrisa en los labios.

-

Odd había despertado. Había tomado mucha agua, y habían desaparecido tres manzanas de la fuente. Y luego se había vuelto a dormir, tal como lo encontró Jeremie al volver. Empezaba a recuperar su color habitual, y eso lo alegró. Se recostó al lado de su gatito y lo abrazó por la cintura, quedándose frente a frente.

Casi podía ver los triángulos en cu cara. Los graciosos triángulos violeta que tenía cuando estaban en entrenamiento. Odd era lo que "ellos" llamaban "Físico" Lo más importante era su cuerpo, y por eso lo habían hecho perfecto. Debía atraer, simulando ser frágil y débil, y luego, cuando ya estuvieras sobre él, revelar para lo que realmente estaba hecho.

Un Destripador.

Así de simple y así de rápido. Tanto él como Jeremie habían sido llevados, como todos los niños de la ciudad, a un laboratorio, donde les hicieron pruebas de todo tipo. Los destripadores dominaban el mundo, y para seguir haciéndolo, necesitaban más alumnos. Clasificaban a los niños, a la edad de cinco años, según sus capacidades:

-Body: aquellos con capacidades físicas especiales, la cara visible de los Destripadores de vampiros, el que salía a matar. Se los entrenaba desde pequeños a aprovechar al máximo sus capacidades físicas, y eran la mayoría de los integrantes de los grupos que quedaban seleccionados.

-Brain: aquellos con capacidades intelectuales superiores, los denominados "niños genios", que coordinaban las rutinas de entrenamiento, las zonas que debía cubrir cada Body, así como todo lo referido a estrategia y planeamiento.

-Arm: aquellos con más poderes de Body que de Brain.

-Leg: aquellos con mas poderes de Brain que de Body.

-Clover (1): estos eran especiales, se diferenciaban de los Body y los Brain en que podían ser tanto de uno como de otro, pero sus capacidades eran superiores en ambos aspectos. Eran más que niños genios, y más que cuerpos perfectamente diseñados para destripar: eran los más raros, y los más apreciados. Mientras más poderosos eran, más leafts, o pétalos, se les daban.

Y Jeremie era más que simple trébol de tres hojas.

Él era un trébol de cuatro hojas (2)

Y era por eso que no habían atacado Yiske. Sabían que, si lo hacían, Jeremie estaría del lado de los vampiros. Y ningún Destripador, y ningún ejército de Destripadores de vampiros podían con un Four Leaf Clover (3) Y los ejércitos, si bien tenían el mismo objetivo, nunca iban a unirse. Cada cual tenía sus diferentes versiones sobre cómo debían aprovecharse los vampiros.

Pero había algo que a Jeremie le molestaba. ¿Por qué habían traído a Odd hasta él? ¿Estaban planeando atacar la isla? ¿O querían que las defensas bajasen, para tomarla y hacerla un nuevo estado yanqui, quienes habían empezado –y cada año continuaban con más intensidad- la dictadura de los Destripadores de Vampiros? Eso lo tenía muy intrigado, pero no quería preguntárselo a Odd. Suficientes traumas tenía ya para que él se los hiciera recordar.

_Flashback_

El programa corría a la perfección. Odd, transformado en un semi-felino color violeta, corría en un mundo dividido en grandes bloques flotando sobre una nada cubierta por la niebla. Pero no corría por temor. Cinco avispas, tres cubos, tres tanques y cinco cangrejos iban tras él.

La sesión de entrenamiento estaba funcionando a la perfección. "Lyoko" era como había denominado Jeremie a su nuevo programa de virtualización. Fue todo un éxito. Ahora no se necesitaba ir a lugares físicos para entrenar, y se dispondría de más espacio. Era uno de los pocos tréboles de cuatro hojas que habían sido descubiertos en toda la historia, y lo transfirieron de Londres a Washington, no sin antes convencer a su familia que eso era lo mejor.

Los poderes de los Brain eran mucho más apreciados que los Body dentro de las instituciones. Fuera, la única cara visible eran los Body, y, muy de vez en cuando, un Arm. Pocos conocían la importancia de los Brain y de los Leg, quienes eran vistos como simples cerebritos que no servían para nada más que para hacer "cosas de intelectuales" Como siempre, la ignorancia y el miedo eran las mejores formas de convencer a la población (4) Y por eso había cerrado las fronteras a China.

China... El único país que nunca, en toda su historia conocida y por conocer, había tenido la más mínima acción violenta para con los vampiros. El mismo país que había tenido, y que aún tenía, a los ocho vampiros más poderosos de toda la historia del planeta. El mismo país que había sufrido su reinado del terror durante milenios, sin decir nada, sólo agachando la cabeza...

Sí, alguna vez los vampiros fueron despiadados, milenios atrás, cuando el ser humano aún no aprendía las más rudimentarias herramientas de la escritura... Pero nunca, jamás habían sido tan crueles como lo eran ahora los Destripadores con los vampiros.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no debía recordar eso. Lo de China era historia antigua, una hermosa leyenda de cómo el país en donde se habían separado las razas fue el mismo lugar donde empezó a florecer lo que sería su reunión. Pero los Destripadores, los que creían tener el deber y el derecho divino de crear en infierno que Dios había olvidado... Porque era demasiado "blando" para darles su merecido castigo a los vampiros. Por eso Él les había dado el derecho y la obligación de crear el "infierno en la Tierra para los vampiros" Y bajo ése lema emprendieron una guerra santa, con Dios de su lado (5)

Y ahora estaba con él, en un lugar donde tenía paz. Todo el tiempo que había pasado esperando una esperanza habían sido recompensados con la llegada de Odd. Todo el tiempo, todos los días, cada hora, cada sueño tenía el recuerdo de Odd. Su rostro, su piel, sos ojos, su forma felina cuando entraba a Lyoko... Eso había sido una idea de Jeremie, porque pensó, cuando apenas lo vio, que era como un lindo gatito. Nadie lo veía así, pero Jeremie quiso que él fuera el primero en probar su programa, y si un Clover pedía la participación particular de un Body, éste debía obedecer. Y fue entonces cuando pudo verlo mejor, recorrerlo con la vista y, casi, con sus manos, porque los cables que se conectaban a su cuerpo sentían cómo su cuerpo se transformaba al ser virtualizado.

Le había llamado su atención desde el primer momento, y ahora lo tenía tan cerca, más cerca incluso que aquéllas noches en que extendía el entrenamiento para que Odd se quedara, para poder estar juntos. Odd le correspondía, primero porque admiraba a los Clovers y luego porque empezó a sentir lo que Jeremie sentía por él. Y, por un tiempo, fueron felices en medio del infierno que los rodeaba.

Hasta que los descubrieron durmiendo juntos. Jeremie había cedido al pedido de Odd, y se había quedado dormido junto a él, después de haberlo hecho suyo, en su cama. Cuando la mañana siguiente hubo un entrenamiento sorpresa –especial, sólo para Odd, para comprobar su estado- los encontraron. Jeremie era un genio, pero el amor y la pasión habían nublado sus sentidos, y la razón no actuó como siempre. Y fue ése día, ese mismo día, en que Odd pasó a otro nivel.

No sería más un Body. Tampoco sería clasificado como "vampiro" con las consiguientes acciones que se tomaban con ellos en ése "infierno terrenal"

Directamente, desaparecería.

-

-

(1) Si, acá se pueden dar cuenta de a qué me refiero.

(2) Lo puse en el mismo nivel que Suu, aunque pensé en un primer momento en hacerlo de cinco hojas. Pero después me dije que eso sería demasiado poder, y que arruinaría toda la historia (ya lo verán)

(3) Trébol de cuatro hojas. Me quedó el poema que sale en la solapa y la contratapa del manga de CLOVER.

(4) Y más que nada cuando se utilizan métodos tan ruines como el de iniciar una guerra sólo por una reelección presidencial. Adivinen a qué país me refiero.

(5) ¿Les suena la frase "Esto es lo que Dios quiere que hagamos"? Pues sí, de ahí empezó todo esto, desde Yiske hasta los Clover, y hay mucho más, porque cuando escribo esto Bush ha ganado las reelecciones, esta vez sin fallos de la corte de por medio. Pero, aún así...

Si, soy mala, lo dejó acá y tendrán que aguantarse hasta el próximo capítulo (que no sé si será publicado antes de año nuevo) Pero los parciales (y finales, y recuperatorios) de la Facultad son primero. Y sí, no es lindo pero así es la vida...

De hecho, quizás termina de publicar el Fic el 14 de Enero, como broche de oro (como un regalo especial para **M. G.** o **Escila**)

**MG**: Copncuerdo, conque Odd es un lindo gatito. Es más, hasta pensé en hacer un fanlisting de él y Jeremie, porque no hay en la red, así que... No sé si será una Portador o no, pero ya me diste ideas... Eso de las visiones d eYumi fue una confusión, pero ya lo corregiré. Después me di cuenta de quién tenía qué poderes, y me agarré la cabeza, pero ya lo voy a corregir en capítulos posteriores. Quizás salgan los perosnajes de CLOVER, pero aún no lo he decidido. Y es cierto, ésas alas son hermosas.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. END?

-

-

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

¿Desde cuándo los Destripadores dejaban escapar a un Searcher tan fácil? En especial a un Clover como Jeremie. Eso de por sí ya era muy inusual. La gran excepción a la regla. Pero que le llevaran a Odd, vivo y sano –o al menos con heridas físicas curables- era ya demasiado.

Y fue el mismo Odd quien lo alertó (1). Había visto toda la isla oscura, sin electricidad, y él estaba en una de las antenas de radio, solo. No se veía a Jeremie por ningún lado, y cuando trató de buscarlo, su visión desapareció. Y con ella toda la isla, destruida por la Marina de Destripadores.

Y era su culpa. TODO iba a ser su culpa. Le pidió a Jeremie que lo examinara, porque él no llevaba nada extraño en su ropa cuando lo habían traído a Yiske. Pero siempre cabía la posibilidad que le hubieran puesto algo en su cuerpo. Algún dispositivo que se activara y que le hiciera hacer cosas contra su voluntad… Como lastimar a Jeremie. O a otras personas.

Jeremie sabía de eso. El tatuaje que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo, a un tercio de camino entre su hombro y el codo, le recordaban de dónde venía y para qué servía. Por eso lo ocultaba con su traje y, cuando hacía demasiado calor, se ponía un brazalete dorado con una esmeralda. De dónde lo había sacado, sólo él lo sabía. Lo usaba desde su llegada a Yiske, por lo que Odd no sabía de su existencia. Pero sí había visto el tatuaje que cubría. Un trébol de cuatro hojas, de color verde, con la palabra CLOVER escrita en blanco. El máximo nivel de poder de un Clover, el más raro y el más difícil de encontrar, uno de cuatro hojas. Jeremie se lo había dicho todo, una vez en que, luego de una de sus noches de pasión, Odd se lo había preguntado. Allí, abrazados el uno junto al otro, Jeremie tomó aire y se lo dijo.

Le contó todo lo que sabía, que era mucho más de lo que suponían los Destripadores. Lo de las clasificaciones, las tramas secretas, la manipulación de las masas y todo lo que sabía. Odd se asombró mucho de lo que oía, pero la cara seria de Jeremie le decía que no estaba mintiendo. De hecho, nunca había escuchado a Jeremie decir una mentira, y nuca la diría, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero ahora no sabía si decirle la verdad o no. En el exterior no había nada anormal, pero para revisarlo en profundidad debió usar sus poderes. Las alas eran sólo uno de sus poderes, junto con los cables. Podía tener visión de rayos x y ver si había algo anormal en su estructura ósea. Y no fue exactamente un hueso lo que llamó su atención.

Había algo en la base del cerebro. Entre el nacimiento de los nervios de los lóbulos parietales y los huesos del inicio de la columna, había algo que no era normal. Jeremie sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Allí estaba, y justo en un lugar inaccesible. A menos que quisiera arriesgarse a dejar paralítico a Odd, o peor aún, condenarlo a la muerte cerebral. Eso si el resto de su cuerpo resistía.

Su cuerpo había sido rediseñado, como el de él, pero de una forma diferente. El cuerpo de Odd ahora tenía más terminales nerviosas, y su piel se había vuelto más dura. Sus vasos sanguíneos estaban más cerca de su piel que antes. En otras palabras, la simple idea de cortar su piel para extraer eso que le había puesto resultaba una locura. Y Jeremie no sabía cómo teletransportar objetos tan pequeños y con tanta precisión. Menos aún, comprobó, entre el dolor y la desesperación, cuando este objeto estaba tan insertado, que casi formaba parte del sistema nervioso de Odd. Había sido colocado mucho tiempo atrás. Años tal vez.

Tal vez dos años atrás.

Jeremie sólo pudo ver de qué se trataba. Un transformador. Pero a diferencia de los que había visto, éste convertía la energía estable en energía caótica. Podía hacer de una simple batería un arma capaz de incendiar un edificio. Y había muchos edificios en Yiske, incluidos la central eléctrica y el edificio en donde vivían. Y era peor. Tenía un reloj que contaba hacia atrás, y sólo tenía cincuenta horas antes que se desatara el caos. Jeremie acababa de salir del trabajo y el día siguiente era su día libre. Después era el día de la fundación de Yiske, el veintidós de Enero (2), y tampoco debía trabajar, ya que era día festivo. Tendría, a lo sumo, sesenta horas antes que Odd desatara el Apocalipsis. Eso si no se retrasaba ni un minuto.

Y si sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Jeremie, sucede algo?- preguntó Odd, preocupado.

-

Jeremie había encontrado la solución, pero dolía. La isla se salvaría, y con ello todos sus habitantes, pero debía despedirse de Odd. De nuevo. Y eso dolía. Y dolía el saber que debía olvidarse de él. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Odd, debo hacer una prueba. Por favor, entra al scanner- le dijo, tratando de esconder lo que sentía.

-¿Para qué es esto?- quiso saber el felino.

-Encontré algo en tu cuerpo, y esto lo solucionará- dijo simplemente.

-Está bien, si lo dices tú-

La sonrisa que le dirigió, tan llena de amor, casi hizo que se echara a llorar ahí mismo. Dolía, dolía saber que debía dejarlo irse tan pronto, pero debía hacerlo. Después de todo, Odd había sufrido mucho más que él, aunque no lo dijera. Las marcas en su cuerpo decían mucho, pero más lo decían la búsqueda constante de amor y cariño. Odd no había tenido mucho de eso en su vida, y Jeremie tampoco.

-Transfiriendo a Odd- dijo Jeremie –Virtualización-

-

-Vaya, Lyoko luce mejor de lo que recuerdo- dijo Odd, convertido en felino.

Jeremie no le habló por un rato. Miraba su cuerpo de gato, lo único que le faltaban eran las orejas. Ese cuerpo tan deseable, ahora no iba a poder tocarlo de nuevo, y menos aún sentir su calor, pero Jeremie ya había tomado una decisión.

Odd debía quedarse en Lyoko

-

-Hola, soy Aelita- dijo una muchacha con pelo rosado, dirigiéndose a Odd -¿Quién es tú, lindo gatito?-

-

-

(1) Acá corrijo. Odd es el que tiene visiones, no Yumi. Pido disculpas por la confusión.

(2) Usagui (o Laurelindorilan, en fan fiction) es una gran fan de los vampiros, así que le puse esta fecha a la fundación de la isla, porque es su cumpleaños.

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el final de mi primer fic de Code Lyoko (aunque tengo otros más en carpeta) final abierto y algo triste, pero así soy yo. Pobre Jeremie, va a volver a estar solo, pero al menos sabe que Odd va a ser feliz con Aelita. A mí me dejó muy triste… Pero así es la vida en Yiske.

No leemos

Nakokun


End file.
